


You Can't Escape From Me Stiles

by ChibiGemma



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought it was over, after the Nogitsune caused so much death and destruction in its path it was finally sealed and everything went back to as normal as could be but what happens when a familair face comes back to Beacon Hills and tears everyone apart with a fascination of a dark wolf pack and that included a Void Stiles.<br/>How will the team prevent the oncoming disaster, will Stiles ever get a rest and find someone he can feel safe around.</p><p>Spoilers to season 5, You have been warned!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was It Ever Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Ive changed a few bits to the way its happened in the series but I think we all need a bit more of Stiles whump dont you think?

They all thought it was over with the nogitsune, losing Allison and Aiden was the biggest downfall, haven’t they all been through enough? So many people got hurt by that demon, especially Stiles. 

The young teenager who had been the unlucky vessel to carry that evil fox was haunted by everything and everyone, they all said that it wasn’t his fault and that he wasn’t in control so they didn’t blame him but they all acted differently around him. 

He felt like there was more of a distance now between him and his friends, emotionally and physically, even his father and Scott seemed a little off with him for a while and others like Isaac, Chris and even Derek seemed to disappear, maybe he scared them off? Or maybe they were all too angry to be around him now, either way he knew it was for the best.

Stiles always felt comfortable and safe with his friends, especially when they were all together and with the new members like Malia, Liam and Mason things were more interesting and they didn’t know anything about the nogitsune incident so it was easier with them but things still felt strained with the others. 

Recently Scott was too occupied with Kira, Lydia was training with Parish, Liam was always with Mason or trying to sort things out with Hayden and Malia was often with Braeden which left him on his own to work out the latest mystery of those dread doctors and why their old friend Theo has resurfaced. 

Stiles has always had a habit about him that if something or someone bothered him then he wont stop until he figures it out and that led him to his current predicament Theo. There was something different about the guy, he knew people could change in many ways but this guy acted like a different person entirely and no one believed him, even after he pulled up some papers with his parents signatures on that never matched any older documents but no one listened to him. 

So he went about it on his own trying to figure out the links between the people going missing and where Theo fit into it all but having a run in with Donovan and the whole library fiasco which ended in the guys death, he found it hard to cope with anything after, especially when the body and all that blood went missing making it look like nothing ever happened and to top it off Scott never believed him when it came to Theo, he trusted people to easily.

When he finally got to confront Theo on his own he was surprised by his true intentions which consisted of a new pack with Theo as the alpha, and it included everyone except Scott, even himself with the Nogitsune back in control, he wanted a dark and uncontrollable pack and he wasn’t going to stop until he gets what he came for.

Stiles tried to warn Scott but Theo was always one step ahead of him because he put his father in hospital in critical condition by being poisoned by a chimera bone, luckily it was removed in time and Scott finally saw the truth with everything after Liam had attacked him at the library followed by Theo who brainwashed the youngster.

After everyone had found out the truth they all came together to rescue Lydia out of Eichen House which was a challenging task, especially when she wasn’t in her right mind and they ended up receiving help from Deaton again since they were so close to losing her.

They all ended up gathering in Scott’s house for a pack meeting to discuss their recent events and to finally make a plan but no one seemed to be settling on an idea, “Shouldn’t we be asking for help from like actual adults since this has gotten so out of control” said Kira, a worried look on her face as she made eye contact with everyone.

“We can’t get too many people involved in this, I don’t want anyone else to die and the less people involved the better” Scott replied.

“Yeah but what about us? What if we aren’t enough to stop Theo, I don’t know about you guys but id rather live” Liam whispered.

Stiles couldn’t agree more with the young wolf, he didn’t want to die, but he also didn’t want anyone else to die or get hurt either, it wasn’t right that innocent people were constantly being dragged in by the supernatural but there wasn’t much they could do about it.

He was too lost in thought when he heard a little whisper, glancing up he realised the others were still talking amongst themselves when he heard it again ‘Let us in Stiles’ the voice said but before he could even react he was poked in the arm by Lydia “Stiles are you ok?” She asked.

Realising that all the conversations in the room had stopped he looked Lydia in the eyes and answered “erm yeah, sorry I was just thinking, we any closer to agreeing on something yet?”

“Not yet but lets put that brain of yours to use and tell us what you think buddy” Scott told him and Stiles nodded, happy that his friend was finally taking his Alpha role seriously, whether he knew it or not the others followed his every word even Lydia and Mason who were human too, I guess an Alpha is an amazing creature. 

A shrill of a phone ringing tore everyone’s attention from him and towards Scott who waved his phone at them “It’s Deaton, hang on a sec” he said turning his back to them he answered the phone whilst walking to the kitchen. 

Stiles wished he had the hearing of a werewolf in times like these because he hated being the last to know especially since he used to be the first to know everything that had to do with Scott but recently he seemed to be the last.

“Are you serious, are you ok? … When did it happen- they heard Scott ask - was that the only thing that was taken?... What does Theo think he is doing?... No he is right here, yeah ill tell him, ok, we will see you soon, bye” sighing and rubbing his eyes Scott walked back into the living room looking straight at him worriedly.

“Stiles we need to talk, I think you should sit down first though” Scott said softly like he was talking to a scared animal.

His first thought was his dad “is it my dad?? Is he ok?? That bastard Theo better have not come near him again” he seethed.

“Your dad is fine, please will you sit down” Scott begged.

Stiles found himself being guided to the sofa by Lydia and Kira and as soon as he was seated he noticed the others had moved to sit around him too which left Scott to be the only one standing, well pacing to be accurate.

“I don’t like where this is going and before you say anything you are not to blame but erm…”

Stiles didn’t like to be kept waiting so he spoke up “look Scott I’m a big boy now I can take it, just throw it at me, what’s going on, what have I done now?”

Scott shook his head and gave him a pointed look to shut up and said “Well erm Deaton’s place has been broken into, well to be precise I mean his vault with all his artefacts was broken into and Theo took something- 

“How do we know it was Theo?” Mason asked earning looks from the others, but he just shrugged it off and looked to Scott for an answer.

“Well he left a note with his signature on it, saying this needed to be released sooner rather than later and he erm he took the sealed box which held the nogitsune fly inside it”.

For a while no one spoke you could hear a pin drop with how silent it was, Stiles noticed that his friends looked between him and Scott a few times before Malia asked what was going on and Lydia took it upon herself to tell the newcomers to the pack what this all meant.

He knew now that hearing that voice earlier wasn’t just his imagination and he started to panic thinking of all the things that had happened so far might happen again or it could just get worse, he didn’t want to relive it all again, he was still recovering from the last ordeal. 

“..les.. Stiles hey, you in there buddy” snapping out of his thoughts by a hand waving in his face he noticed Scott was kneeling in front of him trying to get his attention.

“Erm yeah sorry I’m here, I was just a little shocked is all, so what do we do now?”

“We are going to see Deaton, he might be able to help us out, are you up to that?” Scott asked, standing up after he received a nod he looked to the others who nodded their heads in agreement. 

Stiles was led out to his jeep by Liam and Lydia with the others trailing behind, passing Scott he noticed his best friend was on his phone texting away at a time like this, so he was about to ask him who he was texting when Kira beat him to it, and as he passed the couple he thought he heard Derek’s name being mentioned. 

He didn’t understand why Scott would tell Derek because that sour wolf wouldn’t care, its not like they got along, maybe it was because he was human but they just never really connected so telling Derek just seemed to be a waste of time.

Climbing into his jeep he shakily turned the engine on and he placed his hand on the gearstick when he felt another hand close on top of his, looking up he noticed Lydia sitting next to him smiling so he smiled back knowing that the one person who could make such a difference to him was there for him and he felt a little better with that reassurance. 

After everyone was finally settled in their vehicles they all sped off towards Deaton’s vet clinic hoping to get some answers and help with their current situation, Stiles couldn’t help but get this dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen the closer they were to their goal, hopefully it was nothing, he could only pray that god was on his side for once.


	2. The return of the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the end of this chapter only a little so the next chapter fits in :)

Stiles woke up with a scream, his heart was hammering against his ribcage like it wanted to break free, sweat was pouring down his face and into his eyes blinding him and then he started to panic even more when he felt a pair of arms snake behind him and hold him down. 

“Stiles… Hey your ok man, just breathe” a voice said slowly from behind him and whoever it was started taking deliberate breaths for him to follow and slowly he started to follow and things became more clear to him.

It was Scott who was behind him holding him to his chest and breathing ridiculously slow and his Dad was in front of him wiping his face with a cloth looking more concerned than anything.

“Are you ok Son?” The sheriff asked to which he only got a slight nod from his son “I hope so, you haven’t had any night terrors for a while and now all of a sudden? Is this something to do with Deaton and that Theo kid?”

Scott must have nodded or even said anything because his dad started mumbling about keeping tabs on Theo but Stiles had no energy to join in the conversation, he felt exhausted all of a sudden like his energy was just taken from him and he could feel sleep pulling at him.

Scott and the sheriff both noticed that Stiles was dozing off in the Alpha’s arms since he was so quiet all of a sudden, so they both got off the bed and laid him down and started tucking the covers around him, hoping that he sleeps ok for the rest of the night.

“Ok Scott, Ill leave you to sleep as well, I have to be up early so Ill be out before you wake up, but call me if anything happens again, even the slightest – Scott nodded his head in agreement and got comfy in his make shift bed when he heard the Sheriff whisper to his son – Don’t worry Stiles Ill keep you safe” and he turned to leave.

“No where is safe” was all that was hard before the soft snores from Stiles started, both Scott and the sheriff heard it but they didn’t speak of it, instead they both went to sleep hoping the morning came round soon enough. 

 

\--------

 

When they all reached the vet clinic they found Deaton standing by the doors waiting to let them in, he had his arms crossed against his chest and he look mildly concerned yet angry, he assured them he was just unhappy that his vault had been broken into but Stiles couldn’t help but think the vet had a lot more on his plate than he was letting on. 

After an hour of being poked and prodded by all sorts of instruments and asked about 50 questions Deaton declared that Stiles was in the clear of possession and that he was just having mild experiences because the Nogitsune was now supposedly loose. However they were all told that if a demon was exorcised and contained for a while then if by chance it was set free it would try to claim its previous host first before seeking someone else out.

“Well that has put a bummer on the case hasn’t it, how am I supposed to avoid being possessed again when we didn’t know till too late last time” Stiles asked feeling his heart speed up just thinking about it.

As if on cue Deaton rested a hand on Stiles shoulder and placed something in one of his hands, looking down he noticed it was a wooden emblem that had been cut and carved from the same wood as the sealed box and its purpose was to prevent possession and keep the host safe.

Scott decided to put it on a chain and for Stiles to wear it around his neck at all times plus he was told he wasn’t to be left alone and that someone had to stay with him every night for at least a week so they were sure the emblem would work.

Of course Stiles objected at first, but you can’t refuse an Alpha as easily as he thought and that is how Scott ended up being in his room that night when he woke up screaming from that nightmare.

 

\-------

 

“Are we going to talk about it??” Scott asked breaking the awkward silence that came between the pair as soon as they woke up that morning.

“Talk about what Scott??” Stiles asked.

“Last night … About your nightmare? It must have been bad since you woke up screaming”.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he replied.

“Look Stiles, sometimes you feel better when you talk about it, and right now your trembling and you smell of anxiety, will you please just tell me, maybe I can help”.

“How Scott? How can you help me when you are all dead, that’s what I saw alright, the bloody nogitsune was possessing me and it killed all of you and all I could do was watch, so how can you help me with that?” Stiles shouted out.

He knew it wasn’t Scott’s fault but he couldn’t help being angry, he was panting and shaking from anger as he got out of his jeep but before he could slam the door Scott spoke up from behind him.

“Maybe I can’t help you with your dreams, but I want you to know that I am here and Ill do as much as I can to help you, you’re my best friend and I care about you, so don’t shut me out”.

Stiles closed the door to his jeep and locked it when Scott closed his and they both walked round to the front of the jeep when Stiles spotted their friends walking towards them, he whispered knowing the typical werewolf hearing.

“I know man, I’m sorry, I just, I thought it was all over but now I feel like I’m reliving it, and believe me man I trust you more than anyone else so shall we just get school over and done with”.

 

\-------

 

Stiles hardly spoke to anyone that day well that week actually, he was scared that he would start snapping at his friends so he avoided them as much as he could, it didn’t help when they glanced over at him when they thought he wasn’t looking or whispering amongst themselves and not being so discreet when his name was brought up.

Every night he had someone different staying over at his and so far nothing happened, his dad tried to reassure the others that he alone would be enough and they could stay in their own beds but they chose not to listen.

After a few weeks without an incident Stiles so called guardians went back to sleeping in their own beds which made him feel better, he didn’t like having a babysitter over constantly,having to keep them entertained and to not have time to himself and now he felt more relaxed being on his own for a change.

However the first night he was alone in his room he had a weird dream where he was standing in a war camp surrounded by Japanese prisoners shouting and throwing things at him, calling him a ‘devil’ and to ‘leave them alone’. He was shocked out of his dream when a prisoner threw a fire bomb at him and he could feel that heat burning him alive.

It didn’t just happen once, Stiles seemed to think that whenever he was left alone his mind went into over drive and then the dreams started up again, he dreamt of running around mazes and woods that never seemed to end to torture and killing innocent people and then after a week that first nightmare he had where he killed all his friends took over and that was all he dreamt of every night from then and now he was too scared to sleep.

 

\---------

 

The others started noticing that Stiles seemed a little off, he wasn’t focusing in class no more than he usually did but sometimes not at all, he wouldn’t hang around with the others on their lunch break or even after school ended, he would just disappear and to make things more obvious Stiles had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was always dishevelled and his clothes looked scruffy.

“There has to be something we can do for him, he just seems to be walking around like a zombie now, he even ignored me and Mason the other day when we passed him in the corridor” Liam said, receiving a nod from his best friend that he was worried too.

“So no one has spoken to him at all?” Scott asked looking around and he received shakes from everyone’s head, he had been round his place a couple of times but no one ever answered the door, the lights were always off and the Sheriff hardly saw his son with how busy he was at work recently and Stiles wouldn’t answer his phone either.

“Well since he isn’t speaking to any of us maybe we should try some one else? Someone who will either be soft and patient or scare him into opening up, I think the latter is more likely to happen but we will never know” Lydia said.

“Oh and who is that exactly? Stiles got an ex girlfriend maybe?” Mason asked.

“No silly, its Derek, we all know he is back in town thanks to Mr McCall, you knew he would return if you told him that Stiles was in danger, so now you need to tell him that Stiles needs his help, since he isn’t responding to any of us” Lydia replied.

Scott nodded and he brought his phone out from his pocket, as he was texting he said to others “Okay guys and girls, lets go home for today, we have school tomorrow and lets hope to see Stiles here looking better than he is right now”.

Everyone nodded and left to go home, all hoping that their faith in Derek would actually help Stiles wake up and realise he has people around him who cared and loved him. 

 

\--------

 

Stiles often found himself in the corner behind his dresser and not remembering when or even why he was there instead of on his bed or at his desk, but he gets too comfy to move and he ends up there all night.

He had been looking up myths and theories about Nogitsune’s from what he can gather with all the books and papers spread out across the floor when he came across a page with his writing on it. Picking it up it said that previous hosts who were possessed by the demon never survived and that in normal cases if the demon was banished and then later revived it would most likely return to its previous host without fail.

He was surprised that the information he found never sunk in before, but now it has and he found himself panicking, what if the emblem fails to work and he hurts people all over again? He is going to have to leave town, find somewhere so derelict that he cant harm anyone again. 

Forcing himself to move he grabbed the corner of his dresser and pulled himself up, however it was a move too fast for him being so weak recently and he felt all his remaining energy leave his limbs, he started feeling dizzy and then he just lost control and fell forward knowing he was going to hit the floor any second now when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back up.

It took him a minute to regain his breath and for his vision to stop blurring when he noticed a pair of biker boots enter his line of sight, looking up he came face to face with the one and only Derek Hale who was sporting a good scowl on his face, pissed was an understatement.

“De…Derek, how did you get in?? Wait that doesn’t surprise me, what are you doing here?? 

As soon as Stiles stopped swaying Derek stepped back and pulled the desk chair out and sat down, all without breaking eye contact “what have you done to yourself Stiles? You look and smell like death, you need to remember your only human, you can’t keep doing this to yourself”.

“Well I am sorry if I am not as strong as you or the others but just in case you haven’t noticed I have a lot on my mind so please leave, use the door or the window, I don’t even care”.

A smirk crossed Derek’s face before he hid it behind his usual mask “I know about the Nogitsune returning and all about Theo and his new little pack and the dread doctors, I just want to know why you are hiding from everyone else and why you have let yourself become this bad again”.

“Did Scott call you? Wait don’t answer that, I don’t understand why he called you but oh well your back and I am fine so lets call it a night shall we, you can go back to your lovely loft I am sure its gathered plenty of dust by now and I can take care of myself ok” he exclaimed.

Derek stood up and crossed the room grabbing him by the collar of his shirt faster than Stiles could blink “are you that blind Stiles, you shut yourself off and hide away from everyone like last time which didn’t help you in the long run with fighting off the nogitsune now did it and you expect us all to sit there twiddling our thumbs whilst you slowly turn demonic again, we won’t make the same mistakes as last time, grow up and look at your situation and let people in”.

For a while it was quiet, Stiles had his head down so Derek couldn’t see his face but he hoped he got through to the teen, he tried calling his name a couple of times but he got no response until he saw Stiles shoulders start to shake and he heard the whisper of ‘oh god’ and ‘not again please’. 

Realising that he was having a panic attack Derek softly placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and used the other to lift his chin up to look at his face when he noticed the teens eyes were squeezed shut and tears leaked down his face. “Stiles it’s just me Derek, your safe now, can you look at me please?”.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to find Derek’s face was so close to his and he was shocked to see the one and only sour wolf smile which was like taboo if it ever happened because Derek never smiled. 

Coming to his senses he realised that Derek was actually trying to coax him into slowing his breathing down, he didn’t even realise it was out of control until he focused on it and when he was finally calm enough he felt so tired that he could sleep for months.

Derek must have caught on fast because as soon as Stiles was calm enough he led the teen over to his bed where he slumped down onto it, he didn’t even have the energy to remove his trainers but he didn’t have to worry about that because Derek removed them for him as well as his jacket before he guided him back to rest his head on his pillow and he pulled the quilt up over him noticing the teen had already drifted off.

As soon as Stiles was tucked in Derek decided to clean the room up, he picked up all the books and loose papers off the floor and he threw all the dirty clothes into the hamper before he sat down on the desk chair and pulled his phone out and called Scott.

He filled Scott in on how he had found Stiles, about the panic attack and how he is finally asleep which seemed to reassure the true alpha who actually begged Derek to stay the night there before he came round in the morning. He grudgingly agreed of course, he would have stayed even if he wasn’t asked too but he wouldn’t admit to it, he hated the fact that a simple teen can break through his barrier and see what is behind his mask but he knows now he won’t turn his back on him again, he won’t leave him to deal with the consequences alone again.

 

\------

 

Derek was startled from his sleep and he didn’t know why, looking at the clock he noticed that only an hour had passed since he settled and then he heard a noise coming from the occupant in the bed, it was only little whimpers which was nothing to worry over so he tried to relax again and he started to drift off but then Stiles chose that moment to shoot up and scream.

Derek was off the chair and on the bed in a matter of seconds, he sat up against the headboard pulling Stiles onto his lap, struggling to keep the teens arms and legs under control before he got hit in the face.

“Hey kid relax, its me its Derek, just breathe, your safe” he kept repeating and from what felt like the hundredth time he said it he felt Stiles slowly relax in his arms, only accompanied with the odd shake of the body as he cried. 

“I did it, I did it again, oh god they are all going to die and it will be all my fault” Stiles whispered sleepily, shocking Derek that the dreams were this bad, he was told by Scott that the teen was having trouble sleeping but he didn’t know that it was this bad, not even an hour and he was haunted by nightmares.

After a few minutes of rocking Stiles back to sleep he noticed the kid had managed to get a death grip on his shirt and when he tried to pull away the teen would whimper and it broke his heart t hear that noise so instead he rearranged them so they were lying down on the bed, Stiles face was buried in his shirt and he looked to be sleeping peacefully.

Derek decided that he was going to speak to Deaton in the morning about the kids condition, he didn’t care what the vet would think of him but he knows that Stiles will just continue to decrease if nothing is done soon enough but until the morning he needed his sleep too.


	3. Not What We Were Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammer mistakes, I will edit soon enough xx

It was the warmth that Stiles woke up too, it surprised him because normally he is freezing cold and is fighting for warmth no matter how wrapped he is but today is different, he is actually sweating because he was so warm. He cracked an eye open slowly, wary of the morning sun blazing through his window, funny that, he recently started closing his curtains to avoid the wolves poking their noses in but here it was open, and that wasn’t the strangest part.

Looking down he noticed an arm had been draped across his chest holding him in place, a thick and muscly hairy arm belonging to a man, Stiles tried to think back to last night but all he could remember was Derek turning up out of the blue, oh god he thought it can’t be.

Slowly turning his body over so he lay on his back he came across a peaceful looking and sleeping Derek, he was glad the sour wolf was actually sleeping because he doesn’t think he could handle the grumpiness so early in the morning. Knowing he had to get up to go to school he wanted to move but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, for once he could stare and not get called up about it, he noticed the sour wolf had long eyelashes and the perfect stubble running along such a powerful jaw, oh how he wanted to touch it. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare kid” came Derek’s gruff voice, Stiles was shocked that he was caught and to actually see a smile on the mans face before he hid it behind his mask, noticing how he looked the kid up and down before he spoke again “you look more rested now, sleep well?”. 

“Erm yeah I did, no nightmares woo, now this isn’t awkward at all but did you put me to bed? Nope that really was awkward, I better get ready for school” Stiles said before jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to clean himself up hearing Derek shout behind him to make sure he takes a shower.

He didn’t think that he spent too much time in the bathroom because when he was all cleaned up and ready he was met with Scott who was leaning against his bedroom door scowling at Derek who was glaring back at his best friend. 

“Okay, what is with the awkward moments this morning? Will you two just kiss and make up as I don’t want to be late for school, oh and erm thanks for your help sour wolf, if you’re here when I get back Im calling pest control and now for school, lets go Scott or wise you’ll be walking” he said and he walked out his room.

The drive to school was quiet, Stiles had asked Scott a few times about his hand in why Derek was at his last night and why they had a stare off in his bedroom but his best friend just told him to drop it and went back to his brooding usual self, luckily Kira was there as soon as they parked up so Scott had no choice to crack that face and smile.

They all had managed to meet up by Lydia’s locker as she was the last one still getting ready, she noticed the others appear in the mirror and was happy to see a certain face.

“Stiles, you look more like yourself today, did you manage to sleep well last night?” she asked with a smirk on her face like she knew something he didn’t.

“Yeah actually, I finally got a full night thanks, shall we get to class then? Lacrosse time it is, see you later ladies” he replied and walked off to the boys locker room with Scott trailing behind him.

Practice went well today, in fact all his classes did, Stiles finally felt pretty good and that he could finally concentrate for a change, no one had harassed him on his recent behaviour which he was glad of and he even went to the library after school with everyone to do some homework and research on the dread doctors and that’s where he ended up at all alone.

The others had left to go home and now it was his time to retire, he put the books back where they belonged and he turned towards the doors to leave but Theo stood in the way, “doing some late catch up are we Stiles? Need any help” his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

“Actually I just finished and I am heading home like a normal citizen, see ya” he replied, about to pass the other teen when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further.

“Now that was not up for discussion Stiles, don’t be afraid I wont hurt you, I just want to talk to you” Theo pushed him backwards and down onto his knees using his inhumane strength, “I understand your friends have been getting in my way recently, I thought you were so close to the edge you were gonna fall all by yourself but that Hale had to return thanks to that best friend of yours, I didn’t want it to escalate to force but I have no other choice.” 

He rambled, not looking away for a second. Stiles didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t move an inch, not from fear but from this chimera’s strength and when he saw Theo reach out and grab his pendant he knew he wouldn’t be able to bullshit his way out of it this time.

“You don’t want to do this Theo, please man if you think I am annoying now then you don’t want to meet the Nogitsune, he is way more annoying than gosh anyone you have ever met and besides he won’t simply just follow you, he is crazy and if you get in his way then he will kill you” he knew it was pointless but he had to try. 

“Oh trust me Stiles, Id rather have this guy over you any time and besides I don’t want to control him or it I want it to be free, I want my whole pack to have their freedom and there is no one that can stop me” he smiled and yanked the pendant causing it to scratch the back of his neck before it broke and flew through the air to land by a bookcase. 

The last thing Stiles heard was Theo’s laughter as it faded away into nothing, all he could see was darkness and all he could feel was the coldness before he lost all senses and succumbed fully to the black.

 

\-------

 

Stiles felt cold as he came to, he felt like he had been in the darkness for so long that a sliver of light blinded him, he was worried he didn’t know where he was so he tried to feel around when something rough scratched his palm, he gently poked it and ran his hand along it and it felt like bark from a tree. 

Wait it was a tree, his sight was coming back to him now and sound filtered in all of a sudden hurting his ears, realising he had his hands over them he withdrew his hands and blinked a few times when he noticed it was day by the colour of the sky but early since it was so cold, he was distracted from looking up at the sky when he heard a familiar voice. 

“St…Stiles…come on man…Stiles” 

He looked down realising he was surrounded by people, by his friends and family who all looked worried, he tried to open his mouth to speak but no words would come out, looking around he saw Scott, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Mason and even Chris, Deaton and his Dad, Melissa and even Derek was there, concern written all over his face. 

“What’s going on guys, what happened and Why am I in the forest?? What…” He asked moving forward but his foot nudged into something, making him look down he realised it was a person, no it was a body, a dead body and next to that body were a few more bodies, 6 in total. 

How did he end up with these bodies, was he the one who found them? What the hell was going on??

Clenching his hands from frustration he realised he was holding something, lifting his hand up he realised he was holding a knife which had blood all over it and it was all over his hands, up his arms and well all over him and some of it was dried in but a lot of it was still wet.

He felt the shaking start and tears spill down his face and that’s when it hit him, he remembered the library and Theo pulling the pendant from him, blackness took a hold of him and when he woke up there were voices in his head that grew so loud it hurt, his body felt light as it was being controlled and he managed to take his anger out on Theo who thought he was an exception but boy he was wrong, but the anger didn’t stop there, he had managed to take it out on a group of thieves he caught in the process and that’s who were lying at his feet. 

“Oh god, Theo… He…I…I did this” he mumbled feeling very weak all of a sudden, his legs gave way and he fell but before he could reach the ground he felt strong arms grab him and lift him up, the smell of leather hit him and instantly he knew it was Derek that had carried him away from the bodies and attempted to place him against a tree but he panicked when the hands retreated. 

“No.. No.. I can’t do it, please, don’t go” he cried out, lashing out at anyone who came to close, Scott and his Dad tried to get close but he just pushed them away, he didn’t want them, he didn’t even know who he wanted but it wasn’t them. 

Derek was the only one who managed to get close, he got a fist to the chin but he brushed it away and pulled Stiles back towards his chest and forced him to stay on the ground as he successfully trapped his arms and legs under his own limbs and held him tight.

“Relax kid, No one will touch you, it’s just me, just calm down” Derek said quietly, glaring at the others to stay back, he waited till the teens breathing calmed down enough as he slowly released his tight hold on Stiles and managed to turn him around so his side was to Derek’s chest and he allowed him to bury his face into his shirt and cry until exhaustion lulled him to sleep, feeling the confines of safety again in those arms.

Everyone was at a loss for words, realisation that the Nogitsune was back was a slap to the face but the effect it was having on Stiles broke their hearts more, but what hurt the most was that the big scary Derek hale who was always at Stiles throat was the only one who could calm him down. 

“Its true then, the Nogitsune is back, oh god how did this happen??” Melissa spoke breaking the deathly silence as she knelt down to examine Stiles.

“Theo, it was always Theo, god how could I have been so blind, I should have been there with him, I never should have retracted his protection over a few nights of peaceful sleeping, what do we do?” Scott replied turning to face Deaton and the Sheriff.

“Well I am going to have to call this in and make out that Stiles found the bodies, that would explain his prints all over the place, I… Gosh.. I cant believe it has come to this already” the sheriff said.

“We are going to need to get Stiles to the clinic as soon as possible, Melissa how is he holding up?” Deaton asked as he walked up to the trio and knelt down to assist.

“He is dehydrated and beyond exhausted, I see no wounds so far but Id like to get him fully checked over and cleaned up” she said, brushing his hair away from his eyes making him stir.

“Stiles honey, can you hear me? Its Melissa, we are taking you back to Deaton's now, do you understand honey?”.

Everyone held their breath for a moment to hear the teen’s response and were all surprised at what he asked “Is…Is Derek coming too??”

Shocking the older wolf too he replied “Ill stay by your side kiddo sure, we are gonna move now”.

Just as Derek was about to move to get up with Deaton’s assistance he noticed Stiles was trying to say something “what is it kid?” He asked, curious as to what he was about to say.

“Please just kill me, don’t let him take over me again please” Stiles said before passing out from exhaustion stunning the crowd into silence, nobody moved for a few minutes, all of them trying to get over Stiles request.

“It’s just been a bad few days for him, lets get him to the clinic so we can check him out, everyone sort yourself out and meet at my house later tonight” Melissa said before she walked towards where their cars were parked with Deaton, Derek and an unconscious Stiles on her heels.


	4. Was I Right To Do That?

The ride to Deaton’s clinic was quiet, no one said a single word in case they woke up the unconscious teen, Deaton was driving, Melissa was sitting next to him and Derek had Stiles’s head in his lap whilst the teen was sort of spread out across the other two seats.

As they got closer to the clinic Stiles had started to murmur random words and toss his head like he was caught in a nightmare, Derek had attempted to stroke his hair to keep him settled but Stiles had other plans as he shot up and screamed.

“Shit, Stiles, hey your ok kid, your safe, shhh” Derek said calmly whilst pulling the teen onto his lap and started rocking slightly.

“You have him Derek??” Deaton asked looking at the wolf through the car mirror.

“Yeah Doc we are all good, lets just get there already”.

“A few more minutes and we will be there, keep him warm Derek we can’t afford for him to go into shock” Melissa said as she turned back to look out of the windshield.

Derek felt like it had been the longest drive of his life, Stiles had started to shake quite violently so he pulled the teen right up against his chest and wrapped his jacket around him tightly, as soon as Stiles started to warm up he had started to drift off to sleep.

\------

 

Pulling up to the vets Deaton had helped Derek get Stiles out of the car whilst Melissa went ahead and unlocked the doors and flicked on all the lights.

“Lay him down on the centre table Derek, Melissa the first aid kit is in the top draw to your left, ill crank up the heating so he stays relatively warm”.

After a few minutes the three adults had removed Stiles bloody jacket and shirt and were cleaning up the odd wounds and the blood that had soaked through his clothes when the teen began to stir.

“Stiles can you hear me, do you remember who I am??”.

“De...Deaton??” came the mumbled reply.

“That’s right, your at my clinic and your safe ok, Melissa and Derek are here with us and we are just going to clean and patch you up”.

“Derek’s...here...too??” Stiles asked, un sure whether to believe the vet or not.

“I’m right here kiddo” Derek said as he gently placed his hand on Stiles shoulder making the teen look his way, all three adults were surprised to see the teen visibly relax after seeing his face.

They all worked in silence for the next ten minutes checking the teen all over and just as they had finished Scott came walking through the doors with Liam on his tail and a bag in his hand.

“I thought you would want some clean clothes Stiles, you can have a shower at mine if you want”.

“Thanks Scott, I really appreciate it” Stiles replied attempting to climb off the table but having no strength in his limbs he just fell forward and if Derek didn’t catch him then he would have definitely hit the floor.

Being pulled to his feet he noticed the others were closer by in an attempt to catch him too “I’m ok guys thanks and cheers Derek, Ill get changed now if that’s ok and Ill meet you all in the car”.

“Ill stay with him, we will be out in a few minutes” Derek said leaving no room for arguments as he took the bag of clothes off Scott and started to take them out, everyone took their leave which left the pair alone.

“Thank you Derek, I don’t know how I would cope without you or even the others, I don’t want to drag anyone down with me, I just I don’t know how I feel about anything anymore but I know one thing for certain and that is I don’t want you to leave me, I know its selfish but...”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere ok, I’m staying right by your side, now come on lets get you changed” Derek replied as he helped Stiles get into some clean clothes.

As Derek pulled on Stiles jacket he was suddenly so close to his face, he expected the teen to pull away but Stiles just looked at his eyes and then to his mouth and back to his eyes and that just did it for the wolf, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to the teens.

Realising what he just did he backed away apologising “shit, I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean to erm kiss you, come on lets go before the others come looking” and he pulled him gently by his hand until Stiles was in front.

Luckily it was bitter out so it covered up the pairs blushes on their cheeks, Derek guided Stiles with a hand on his back to Deaton’s car where himself and Melissa had returned to, they climbed in slowly well Stiles stumbled in and sat by one door and Derek sat by the other.

The atmosphere seemed different on the ride to Scott’s house and Stiles just couldn’t take it anymore, he was embarrassed at what had happened but it’s not like he didn’t enjoy it, in fact he wanted to have kissed Derek a few times before but he was scared of the rejection, pushing his fears aside he scooted over towards Derek and leaned his head on his shoulder.

He felt Derek tense for a second and he was about to pull away when Derek curled his arm around him and pulled him closer, he could smell the rich leather from his coat and the musky smell that never seemed to fade and he felt safe just being so close to the man.

Derek wouldn’t admit it but he was glad Stiles made the move, he thought he messed everything up with the kiss but he had a few hopes now, he noticed Melissa and Deaton smile at each other but he paid them no mind as he started stroking the teens hair effectively sending him to sleep, gosh the kid must be exhausted.

A good ten minutes is all it will take to get to Scott’s house and Derek hoped that everyone was there already so they can all discuss what has happened these last few days, he didn’t ideally want Stiles to be there to hear all the bad stuff but he had no choice, he just hoped that they had a plan to save the one he cared for so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter will be longer, I have a great idea for it so please have. A little patience xxx


	5. When It Hits, It Hurts!!

Reaching Scott’s house Derek noticed that there were a few cars there already taking up the drive meaning everyone had turned up already and they were the last to arrive. 

Deaton and Melissa got out of the car and came round to the back to help him with Stiles.

“Hey sleeping beauty wake up we are at Scott’s now” Derek said slightly shaking the teens shoulder.

“mmmm... no...too....tired” he mumbled trying to bury his face further into the jacket.

“You can rest inside on the sofa, it’s a lot more comfortable than my car” Deaton said as he crouched down and pushed Stiles’s hair from his face.

“Mmmm ok, lets...go” he mumbled again, struggling to push himself up.

“I’ve got you Stiles” Derek said as he manoeuvred them both out of the car and slowly walked to the front door, Melissa in front and Deaton trailing behind they all entered the house and entered the living room which was full of people.

All eyes were on the four people who had just entered the room and it all went quiet, Scott stepped forward straight away barking off orders and no one batted an eyelid or refused.

“Lydia, Kira, Malia start the drinks, Liam turn off the tv and Mason turn the police radio off, Peter stop lurking and Derek the couch is free for Stiles” Scott said as he helped his best friend to the couch . 

As soon as Stiles was settled he almost fell asleep again as his head hit a cushion but he knew now wasn’t the time to sleep as they all had questions but did he have the answers?

“You alright buddy?? Just take it easy ok we are all here for you” Scott said as he stood up and looked to the doorway as Sheriff Stillinski came walking through.

As soon as he spotted Stiles he came straight over “Hey kid, how are you feeling?” he asked his son.

“I’m ok Dad... really I am...any news??” Stiles replied quietly.

With a grim expression the sheriff stood up and turned to address everyone in the room “unfortunately it is confirmed the six people were killed by being stabbed multiple times, there was an obvious struggle which we all know as we followed the trail to... erm the site, plus all six were involved in a robbery not far from the woods and they had killed a young family in the process”.

Peter stepped forward and looked Stiles in the eye “It’s all so grim indeed but by the sounds of it they deserved it and anyways what I would like to know is do you remember anything?”.

All eyes fell on Stiles making him nervous, normally he craved the attention but right now he just wanted to hide away and forget everything “erm... the last thing I remember is trying to leave the library but Theo stopped me and he ripped the emblem off of me and suddenly it all went dark and cold, I remember glimpses of hurting Theo and running through the woods but that’s it...sorry”.

“It’s not your fault Stiles, what do you think of all this Chris??” the Sheriff asked giving his son a rest.

Stiles tried to keep his eyes open and listen to what everyone thought, it was a grim situation and he hoped someone had a good idea on how to help him but he couldn’t help but give in to the exhaustion and he drifted off and no one stopped him.

 

\--------

 

“Stiles..... we are one Stiles... you enjoyed killing them people last night, you wanted that chaos and you want more...”

No... please no... some one help me... please!!!

 

\------

 

Everyone was too preoccupied on finding ways to remove the nogitsune, even Kira’s mother Noshiko had popped in to help, they had research and theories spread out all along the dining room table so no one noticed when a certain teen awoke.

Stiles slowly got up from the couch and was heading towards the back door when Scott noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  
“Stiles?? Your up, are you ok?” the alpha asked causing everyone to turn their heads round to the teen.

“I’m fine Scott, just stretching my legs is all” he replied.

“Your acting skills has gone down hill since you last reigned, what’s wrong is he fighting back more this time?” Derek said taking a defensive stance.

“What are you talking about Derek? I’m not acting?” Stiles said whilst shaking his head.

“You can’t fool me, barely an hour ago Stiles could hardly walk or even speak, he was that exhausted and a little nap won’t fix that” Derek replied, making everyone realise the point he was making.

Stiles stared at Derek for a minute before he tilted his head slightly to the side and a sadistic smile crept across his face, the madness didn’t suit some one who was usually full of life but they all stood there feeling helpless as the Nogitsune took over their friend.

“Trust you to catch on so fast Derek, I thought I was doing fine as well but you and your observations clearly fooled me” the Nogitsune said.

“Let go of my Son you demon, you have played with him enough” the Sheriff growled.

“Now now daddy dearest, I am not letting go of this boy ever!! His mind is ever so busy and smart I love using it and he knows so much about all of you that would surprise you all if you knew what he knew”.

“I swear we will take you down again and destroy you fully this time and not even Theo would be able to bring you back” Lydia said anger lining her features.

“Oh baby I doubt you could do that, you think you care for him but you go on rolling around in the hay with an ex alpha, he doesn’t love you anymore, he has his eyes on someone else and we all know who that is, it’s like I am stuck in a soap opera and I love it, all this Chaos and drama hahaha”.

“That’s enough, we know your cause and we will defeat you again and again and as many times as you come back we will destroy you” Chris said slowly pulling his gun out.

“Oh Chris, how’s Allison?? Oh wait she is dead isn’t she, my apologies but I couldn’t resist, I wanted to see the blood, I wanted to feel those raw emotions”.

Without any warning Derek and Chris both raced across to tackle the teen to the floor but both were sent flying into opposite walls, Derek was dragged by the collar of his jacket and pulled backwards and then Stiles mouth was next to his ear.

“Now don’t be too hasty darling, If you make me hurt you then we can’t kiss again now can we” he whispered but dropping his hold on him when Liam, Scott and Peter approached.  
No one knew what happened next but Stiles well the Nogitsune was standing above them all, it had threw everyone around including Melissa and Lydia.

“Now you all shouldn’t rush ahead like that when I can’t control myself and you know what is the best part about it all, your little Stiles is screaming and shouting from the inside begging me not to hurt any of you hahaha Now I’ll be off and if you all stay out of my way then I’ll leave you all alone”.

Next thing they knew he had just vanished, one blink of an eye and the Nogitsune was gone leaving behind a group of helpless friends and families.

“Shit, not again, he took my son and I couldn’t do a thing” the Sheriff shouted.

“Don’t worry John, we will get him back, I know where he is going, Ive put a tracker on him so at least we get a head start before it finds out” Chris said rubbing his head where it had collided with the wall.

“Tracking him is good and all but if we don’t figure something out soon to contain the Nogitsune then I am afraid Stiles won’t last that long, we have a week tops I’d say” Deaton said.

Now it was a race against the clock to track and banish the Nogitsune and save Stiles, can they do it? Or will they be too late??


	6. Time For A Plan

After everyone had recovered from the beating they were all prepared to track the Nogitsune down and save Stiles, the issue was more urgent now that Deaton had put a time limit on his life.

Chris had left to get his tablet from the car which had his tracking device linked up to and it showed that the Nogitsune was heading towards the school.

“Why would he go to the school?? There is no one there it’s the weekend” Mason said breaking the thick tension in the room.

“When does his movements ever make any sense?? The Nogitsune always has a plan and we need to beat him to the punch line” Peter said.

“Well what do we do then?? We have no idea what it did those few days we lost track of Stiles, it could have built another bomb, Lydia do you feel anything?? Lydia??” Scott asked.

Everyone turned towards the banshee and noticed she was by the back door with her head tilted to the side like she was trying to hear better “I feel cold and scared, something is coming and I don’t know what and all I hear is Stiles, he just wants it to stop but he is too weak”.

“This might not just be the battle of the mind this time it seems to be the body too, being possessed twice has took a toll on Stiles and the longer they are together the more he fades away until he is just a shell” Deaton exclaimed.

“Lydia go with Kira, Malia, John and Mason to Stiles room and see what you can find, Sheriff you know that room inside and out so you will be more help there, Peter and Chris you go to the woods and see if you can pick up anything there, might be nothing but its worth a try, Melissa go with Deaton to the clinic and see if you can find anything that will help Stiles and the rest of us will go to the school ok”.

Everyone nodded and went the way the alpha commanded, hoping someone will find something out and bring their friend home.

 

\-----

 

Lydia stepped into Stiles’ room first and was hit with raw emotion, she has been in the presence of a dead body before and witnessed so many terrible things and felt such darkness but this felt so much worse, so cold and evil it took her time to adjust.

Looking up she noticed there were red wires all over the place attached to several pictures and documents about bizarre and strange deaths and occurrences that have happened in Beacon Hills. 

“What the hell is all this” Malia wondered aloud.

“Looks like Stiles, I mean the Nogitsune has been busy, he has been looking into all the supernatural that is in the town, there are things here that we didn’t even know happened” Mason said.

The Sheriff walked over to the clear bored that Stiles would write all his theories on and noticed something was missing. “The blueprint for the school is gone, it was right here” he pointed to a blank space.

“What sort of blueprint was it?” Lydia asked.

“The electrical wires blueprint, what would he need with that?” he replied.

“Whatever it is it can’t be good, I have to get to the school and warn the others” Kira spoke up from the door.

“Scott told us to come here so we will stay” Malia argued.

“I am the only one who can control the electrical currents if something goes bad so I should go”.

“Kira is right, you go there and we will see what else we can find and catch up with you” John said.

With a nod of her head and a whispered goodbye Kira sprinted out of the house and drove towards the school whilst the others carried on looking through stiles room.

 

\-----

 

Chris was trudging through the woods when he heard a twig snap, looking back he noticed Peter just carelessly walking behind him.

“Can’t you just walk carefully, I can’t concentrate with all that snapping and your disturbing the scene” he growled.

“I am so sorry I will tread carefully my dear hunter, I didn’t know that was your concentrating face I thought you had gas” Peter commented sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Chris turned his back on the wolf, they walked for another few minutes when he stopped and bent down examining the dirt “looks like there was a struggle here”.

“Well of course there was, the kid was too busy killing six people”.

“No I mean there was a struggle with himself” Chris said looking up he noticed Peter’s blank expression “There is only one set of footprints and its not like he was pacing, it looks like he was really struggling to contain himself”.

“Seems like our little Stiles isn’t too lost after all, we might be able to save him this time.” Peter said as he bent down to examine the floor as well.

“Why are you doing this anyways?” Chris asked surprising the ex alpha.

“I’m doing this for my one and only nephew, if something happened to the kid then Derek would probably never recover from this, and what about you?? I thought you had no more reason to fight anymore”.

“Allison would never forgive me if I turned my back on all this, on all them kids and besides Stiles has grown on me too, it doesn’t feel right when you can’t hear him babbling away, anyways I best tell Scott what we have found”.

As Chris spoke to Scott, Peter decided to look around more, he noticed a lot of struggling had happened that night and he dreaded to think on how Stiles was holding up, stress, fear and a lot of anger was in the air making him feel uncomfortable.

“Kira is on the way to the school, apparently the schools electrical wiring plans are what’s missing from Stiles’ room and she is the only one who can handle that, I told Scott what we found and said we will dig a little more and see if we can find something else before we head over that way as well” Chris said as he went back to looking around and Peter returned to his observations. 

 

\-----

 

Scott turned his head and looked Noshiko in the eye “Do you think we will be able to get through to him??”.

“I hope so for his sake or wise this time it will be final”.

“No I won’t allow it, there has to be a way, we defeated the Nogitsune before and we can do it again, lets split up Liam and Derek you search the front and we will search the back of the school”.

Before any of them moved Scott’s phone started ringing “Hello?... Kira??.. Is he sure?? Ok we will see you soon bye, that was Kira, apparently Stiles well the Nogitsune has took the electrical wiring blueprints for the school and Kira is on her way to help since she is the only one who can deal with it”.

“So what do you reckon about his plans?? He isn’t going to burn the place down is he??” Liam asked.

“We don’t know but we need to stop him before he does anything else” Derek spoke up, the others nodding in agreement.

Again Scott’s phone rang “Chris tell me something good... really? With himself?? What are you saying exactly?? … Great thanks, Yeah Kira is on her way, the Nogitsune stole the electrical wiring blueprints and she can handle that stuff the best... yeah sure see you soon”.

“Apparently there was a struggle in the woods, Stiles against the Nogitsune, Chris reckons that Stiles still has his mind intact and is strong enough to fight the fox but not enough to take back control.” Scott said.

“That is good, at least we have a way to split them apart easier, we can use the mountain ash to stall his movements for a little while but that should provide enough time to help Stiles win back some control”. Noshiko replied.

Liam turned his back on them and sniffed the air “well what are we waiting for, lets find Stiles, I actually have his scent”..

“Best not to split up this time, lets just surround the demon” Noshiko said.

“Try to save my best friend as much as you can, he is still in there, lets go” Scott demanded.

 

\-----

 

“Please don’t do this, it is pointless killing so many students” Stiles begged.

That is the pure beauty of it all Stiles, all that blood and chaos spread throughout he air, the town will soon be on lock down and I will destroy it all.

“Why the school though? Is it because we defeated you here?”.

Watch what you say boy, I still have full control of your body, I could always permanently disfigure it and besides no one would be in there right minds if a building full of kids is blown up, they will definitely know I am not to be MESSED WITH!!

Stiles tried crawling as far away as he could from the Nogitsune but with the fox in control of his mind it was difficult to escape or even hide from him.

Now settle down boy your friends will be here soon and I want to say hi to them all, don’t worry I wont hurt them, I just want to talk to them but that little Kira needs to be cut out of the picture for my plans to work.

“No… Please…No!!”.

 

\------

 

Derek led the way through the school following Stiles’s sent, he had been here plenty of times since Scott was turned that he knew the whole place like the back of his hand, so he knew that they were heading towards the inside gym hall.

“His scent is so much stringer through those doors, are we ready?” Scott asked looking at the others who signalled yes with a nod if their heads.

Stepping through the gym doors the four came to a stop as they noticed the Nogitsune standing in the middle of the hall casually waiting for them.

“About time you all arrived, I thought I would have had to kill someone just to get you here fast enough” he laughed.

“What do you want? You knew we would follow you so what’s your goal”.

“Oh little Liam how you have grown up so much to start questioning me, but you see you are just a puppy in my eyes, I want the girl, welcome Kira I think we need to have a little talk don’t you think”.

The others turned around to see Kira stepping through the doors panting like she had just ran all the way, she looked at Scott and nodded her head to him before passing him and stood in front of her friends and Mother, brandishing her sword.

“I’m here like you wanted me to be, now what are you planning?”.

“He wants to blow the school up and cause a lockdown within the town” the Sheriff spoke coming through the door with Lydia, Malia, Mason, Chris and Peter trailing behind him.

“Oh Daddy dearest, you are a smart cookie aren’t you, ha don’t you ever think of the fun part, all that chaos and emotion, oh I’m so excited I feel like a kid at that stupid christmas holiday you fools celebrate”. 

“We won’t let you do what you want, we will stop you I assure you of this” Scott said coming to a stop besides Kira.

“Now now that won’t do, I would ask you all to turn around and walk out the door and leave little Foxy Kira here with me but I know you won’t do that so no harsh feelings right?” The Nogitsune said as he glided forward punching Scott straight into the chest and throwing Kira aside into a wall.

Stiles was struggling inside his own mind, he could see the Nogitsune beat his friends up one by one not caring who he hurt, he walked over them all like they were just bugs under his shoes and it was killing him to watch.   
Finally the fighting stopped and he watched the demon walk towards Kira, It grabbed her sword and attempted to stab her with it… NO, He couldn’t do this!! No!!

The others tried to rush to Kira’s side in time to stop her from being stabbed but the Nogitsune had managed to throw them all to the other end of the hall. They all screamed and shouted hoping by a little miracle the demon would pause but when the sword was so close to Kira’s chest it stopped and fell out of it’s hands.

“Run…Kira…Run”

Kira noticed the change instantly but didn’t question Stiles as she got up and ran into Scott’s arms telling the others it was him.

“Now now Stiles, don’t fight with us, the girl has to die, you know that, we know that… Stop…”. 

The all noticed Stiles grabbing his head attempting to pull his hair out as he argued with himself, but no one saw Deaton arrive and inject the teen with a clear liquid as Melissa made a circle of Wolfsbane around him before backing away.

Stiles dropped to the floor feeling all his limbs go numb “Kanima venom … thanks Deaton … I owe … You one”.

“Don’t thank me yet Stiles, just focus on us ok, stay strong” Deaton said before turning to the others “We have little time now, the venom was mixed with a little something that should give Stiles the strength to separate from the demon but he needs our help, he needs encouragement to do this”.

Scott stepped forward “no negative feelings, I got it since the demon feeds off of it, tell me what to do Deaton”.

“You have to guide him through to us using your voice and Lydia, he will need you to scream at the end to pull him back to us”.

“Ok Deaton, lets do this” Lydia said stepping up.

“He will be able to move soon since the venom isn’t that fresh so everyone best be prepared for another round just in case” Deaton ordered before turning back to Scott and giving him advice on him to bring Stiles back to them, hoping his theory will work.


	7. Fight For Me

“Come on bro, you aren’t concentrating enough, aim for the net”.

“I’ll aim for your face in a minute Scott if you don’t shut up” Stiles said as he took another shot at the goal.

Stiles couldn’t remember why he was playing lacrosse with Scott, he was happy and Scott seemed clumsy so he couldn’t have been bitten yet, wait bitten by what he couldn’t remember.

iles…Stiles…ar me? … Can you hear me?

“Scott??” That’s strange, it sounded like Scott was calling him but there he was in front of him attempting to score a goal, then he heard it again like it was behind him. He turned around but no one was there but his name was still being called so he walked towards the voice. 

“Scott? I can hear you but not see you, where are you?”.

Listen to my voice and come towards it, don’t turn around just come closer.

Stiles started walking to the sound of his best friends voice when it all went dark and cold, “Scott …I can’t…I don’t want to come closer it hurts and it’s cold”.

It’s ok, it won’t last, I will be with you at the end, you can do it.

Deciding he had nothing to lose he carried on forward, but every step he took he felt memories return to him, some were good, some were bad and some were down right terrifying making him stumble a few times with how hard his past hit him but he knew he had to carry on.

The memories of the Nogitsune came rushing to him at once, the darkness pushed down on till he was on his hands and knees gasping for breath “please leave me alone, just let me go” he begged as he curled into a foetal position.

All of a sudden a scream so loud rocked him backwards and when he opened his eyes he came face to face with his best friend “Scott??”.

Scott smiled at him but when he looked up his smile had vanished, he must have been holding him up because next thing stiles knew was been lifted into Derek’s arms and the others flanked around him, even his dad and Melissa were there. 

Stiles looked between the gap of people and saw himself standing there, no he knew it was the Nogitsune who was wearing his face again, and it seemed like the fox was injured as it was putting all its weight on one foot.

“You can’t keep us apart for too long Scott, he will need me eventually if he wants to live and there is nothing you can do about it”.

“Oh we will see about that” Scott said but as he inched closer the lights above exploded putting them all in darkness and when the emergency lights came on the demon was gone.

“Dammit, Liam can you smell him?” Scott asked the youngest knowing he had the best nose.

“What a trickster he is indeed but Scott I think you have more pressing issues than the fox, your little human isn’t looking too good” Peter said as he placed his hand on Stiles head just to pull it back.

“He has a fever, it’s best if we get him home” Derek suggested looking straight to Scott.

“Go, Mom, John, Lydia and Mason go with Derek, we will be there soon ok”.

“Be safe Scott” Melissa said as she ran out after Derek who was eager to get Stiles home.

Scott and the others began to track the Nogitsune down, hoping they could at least get a trail before they went to check on Stiles.

 

\-------

 

Liam tracked the Nogitsune’s scent through the back doors towards the South exit of the school, only stopping once when he spotted a puddle of blood that had a mix of Stiles’ scent in it and they followed it out but it stopped at the car park.

“He must have took Stiles car since it isn’t here, I’ll call John to tell him to locate it” Chris said already on his phone.

“I can’t get a cleat scent anymore, all I can smell is the blood I’m sorry Scott” Liam said hanging his head.

“You have done well Liam don’t worry, lets get back to Stiles shall we, we can’t do much else until they locate his car” Scott said as they all went to their own vehicles and headed towards Stiles house

 

\-----

 

“I didn’t see anyone touch him other than when Deaton grabbed him and injected him” Kira said.

They were all wondering where the current injury on Stiles leg came from, Derek noticed it first when the smell of blood hit him in the car and after Melissa took a look at it they saw that it was deep claw marks across his thighs.

“Is he going to be ok? He looks as pale as a ghost and that fever doesn’t seem to be helping” Lydia asked as she placed a cold compress on his head.

“He is worse than I imagined but lets not give up hope on him just yet, we have to wait until he wakes up to see what state his mind is in” Deaton replied.

Suddenly a phone started ringing from behind them, they turned to look and noticed it was the Sheriff’s, he looked at who it was and said it was Chris as he answered.

“Sure thing I’ll get right onto it... wait did anyone injure the nogitsune??... Oh really.... Yeah he is... Ok see you soon”.

Sheriff didn’t say anything to anyone as he was back on his phone again “Parrish put an A.P.B on my sons jeep will you... thanks I’ll be in touch”.

“It seems the nogitsune took Stiles jeep and also Scott said he is sure he injured the demon so they must still be linked if both have the same injury, they should be here soon too”.

“I feared it would be like this, it is probably more to do with the body than anything this time” Noshiko said.

“So what we just let Stiles die hoping the Nogitsune dies as well??” Derek growled.

“I won’t let that happen, there has to be a way to save him” Scott said as he walked through the front door, the others trailing behind him.

“You are a foolish boy, you wouldn’t risk his life to save your pack the lives of the innocence??” Noshiko argued back.

“Stiles is pack and he is an innocent in all this and that is why I will do everything to save him”.

“Sc... ott” came a whisper from the occupant on the sofa.

Scott turned and bent down next to Stiles head “Hey Bro, I’m here, how are you feeling??”.

“Pretty lousy... my leg hurts and ... my mind is buzzing ... is everything ... ok??

“Your leg hurts because your still connected to him but we will work it out, everyone is fine, Kira is alive because of you, just rest now you will need it”.

“Ok...” Stiles replied as he closed his eyes and his breathing eased out.

“His car is parked at the old bank, did he wake up??” the Sheriff asked as he walked in, no one had even realised he left.

“He woke for less than a minute, worried about everyone as usual” Lydia replied as she put another cold compress on Stiles’ head.

“Right this time Scott you should stay here, it only seems like you, Lydia and Derek can get through to him and just in case he wakes up it will be best if your here” Peter suggested.

“He is right, myself, Chris and Peter will check out the bank, you kids go home and get some rest, you to Melissa and Deaton as you have work to go to, we shouldn’t be too long, I doubt he will be at the bank now but it’s worth a look.

After everyone left Stiles started to toss his head side to side as if he was caught in a nightmare.

“Shhh Stiles, your ok now, your safe go back to sleep” Lydia whispered hoping her voice and stroking of his hair would lull him back to sleep.

“Even after being separated from the demon you would think he would at least get a decent sleep but no he never gets to rest” Scott murmured “Lydia can you help me straighten his room so we can get him to bed??”.

“Ok Scott but don’t expect me to touch any dirty washing”.

As Lydia and Scott were about to leave the room Stiles shot up with a scream and tears down his face, Derek was next to him in seconds holding him down despite the struggling.

“Stiles...Hey... Your ok now... Just relax” Derek said as he started rocking the teen in his arms “you two go I’ve got this, the faster he is in his own bed the better”.

“Ok, call us if you need us” Lydia said as she pushed a hesitant Scott out of the room and up the stairs assuring him that Derek was more than capable at calming Stiles down.

Derek waited until they were up the stairs when he climbed behind Stiles and pulled him back to his chest, still continuing the slight rocking as the teen began to cry.

“I hurt more people…I am to blame…I let it in again…Please just kill me…I have nothing to live for” Stiles said as he began panicking.

“Don’t you dare say that, none of it is your fault and besides you have Scott and your Dad to live for and your friends and Me, live for Me please” he begged as he leant down and kissed him on the lips.

Stiles was shocked for a second before he began kissing back but he couldn’t hold back the tears, he was so happy that after everything he has done he could still find love with a typical sour wolf but it also made him wonder if it could last.

Derek could feel Stiles withdraw for a breath but he didn’t want it to end so as soon as the teen had a chance to take a breath he swooped down again and took a hold of his lips with his teeth biting down onto it making Stiles moan before he inserted his tongue into his mouth. 

Their tongues intertwining around each others and their breaths mingling together, making the bulge in their trousers more prominent, Stiles pulled away gasping for breath and to hide his embarrassment when Derek turned his face with his finger.

“Don’t be ashamed, we both feel the same way about each other and look I am nervous too” Derek said as he guided Stiles’ hand to his chest where he felt a rapid heartbeat.

“This is just…new to me…I mean I know what to do…and all…I’m just…” Stiles tried to finish around his yawn.

“It’s ok, just relax and go to sleep, I won’t leave your side I promise”.

“Mmmmm….Kay”.

Derek grabbed a hold of the blanket on the back of the couch and pulled it over him and Stiles before resting his head back and closing his eyes, he knew Scott and Lydia would be down soon and he didn’t care what they would say, he only cared what Stiles thought.

 

\------

 

John pulled up to the old abandoned bank with Peter in the passenger seat and Chris in the back, no one had spoken a word through out the journey, the only sound that could be heard was the click of a gun from the back seat.

“Do you reckon we can save him in time??” the Sheriff hesitantly asked.

“You know I was looking to you to be the positive one and now your the bummer, don’t worry officer your kid will be fine, he is a stubborn one after all” Peter replied.

“He is right John, Stiles is more stubborn than Scott and that is saying something, so shall we get a move on so we can get back to him??” Chris added.

The three got out of the car and walked into the bank silently, with a few hand signals they all split up, Chris covered the first floor, Peter covered the second and John went straight to the vault.

As John reached the vault doors he noticed movement from within, pulling his gun up he pulled away from the corner and walked straight in, it was a little dark at first but as soon as his eyes adjusted he noticed two bodies on the floor.

Running over he noticed it was Melissa and Deaton “shit, hey wake up, Mel come on it’s John, Alan open them eyes for me please”. 

“Mmm...John...what??” Melissa said as she struggled to sit up next to Deaton who was sitting up but still in a daze.

“There is no point asking how you got here now is there??” John asked the pair who shook their heads no.

Suddenly the vault door opened and Stiles stepped in, no not Stiles it was the Nogitsune who was sporting an evil grin and a dark look in his eyes.

“So gullible you all are, I can’t believe you fell for such a trap but on the other hand if you didn’t then these pair would have died, well you all are going to die anyways when I close this door unless Chris and Peter help you out but Theo’s goons are occupying them at the moment”.

The teen stepped forward and pulled something out of his pocket “you know with you three out of the way Stiles is going to blame himself and eventually he will come crawling back to me, I will always get what I want and that is Stiles Stillinski so disappear will you”.

He pulled a pin from the device in his hands and threw it down before climbing out the vault and shutting the door.

“Get down and cover your eyes” John shouted before the little bomb went off sprouting gas everywhere and knocking the three unconscious.

It was up to Chris and Peter now to get them out but will they get to them on time??.


	8. I Know Where He Is!

Beacon hills hospital has got to be the busiest place in town obviously due to the amount of lives being saved but this time it was a buzz of activity and panic when the towns Sheriff, the main nurse and vet were rushed in, all struggling to breathe.

Chris was currently standing outside the room the others were being held in and he was on the phone to Scott filling him in with all the details.

“Yeah they are all stable for now... I don’t know...It was Theo’s goons who got the drop on us.... yeah ok...Ill see you soon”.

“So what did Mr. Alpha have to say about it all, Is he going to tell Stiles??”.

“He isn’t sure yet but he will be on the way soon he needs to talk to Derek first and since it’s the kids first day back at school they all have attend, Ill get Parish to call in for Stiles though”.

“Lets hope Stiles takes it well because if he pushed himself to the limit it will be just exactly what the Nogitsune wants”.

“Lets hope not” Chris said as he walked down the hall to where Parish was standing.

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile back at Stiles house Derek could hear Scott and Lydia walk up the stairs talking about a phone call with Chris on how the Sheriff, Melissa and Deaton are in hospital and how the Nogitsune caused it all.

How great he thought, when things are bleak they just get bleaker, Stiles’ condition wasn’t improving and now it’s going to get worse when he finds out his Dad was injured in the process.

A knock on the door brought Derek out from his thoughts “Come in” he said quietly, hoping not to disturb Stiles’ sleep.

“I take it you heard about my conversation with Chris??” Scott asked.

With a nod from Derek he continued “well what do you think we should do, should we tell him?? If we do we are falling straight into the Nogitsune’s plans”.

“I don’t think Stiles can handle this right now but I also think it is wrong to keep it away from, it is his Dad it has happened to after all” Lydia said.

“I think we should tell him, Lydia is right as it is his Dad, if it wasn’t the Sheriff then it wouldn’t matter so much, I’ll wake him up and tell him, you both head to the hospital and we will meet you there”.

With a nod and a quiet goodbye from Scott and Lydia they both turned around and left the room and soon the house, leaving Derek to think of the best way to tell Stiles what had happened without him shutting everyone else out again.

A few minutes later Stiles starting to murmur and turn as he was caught in another nightmare, great Derek thought what a perfect time to tell him after a bloody nightmare.

“Hey Stiles your ok, wake up now” he said as he gently nudged him on the shoulder.

Stiles eyes shot open and he froze for a few seconds but remembering it was Derek whose arms were around him he soon relaxed back into the embrace and closed his eyes.

“Don’t sleep yet kiddo, we need to talk” he said as he shifter about so they were now facing each other.

“Can’t it wait?? I’m so tired” Stiles said around a yawn and his head slowly bobbing about.

“It’s about your Dad”.

That got Stiles attention “What about him?? Is he ok??”.

“Well not just your Dad but Melissa and Deaton too”.

“Derek...”

“They were all caught in a trap by the Nogitsune and are now in hospital, Alan and Melissa were poisoned by Kanima venom and then they were locked in the vault with a flash and smoke bomb, by the time Chris and Peter got to them they were hardly breathing but... they are stable now ok”.

“When did this happen” Stiles asked feeling rage build up inside of him  
“Only an hour ago”.

“You waited that long to tell me, why?? Oh god it’s all my fault, he will never stop until I give in to him, he hurt my dad Derek he hurt my dad!! He could hurt you or Scott or both, I got to get away I got to find him I got to...”

“STILES!!” Derek shouted stopping the kid mid rant, he was falling off the deep end fast and he couldn’t allow that to happen “It isn’t your fault and so god help me if you carry on blaming yourself Ill give you something to be blamed on but for now we need to focus on going to see your dad, tracking the Nogitsune down and exterminate it for good”.

Stiles sat there frozen for a few minutes, Derek wondered if he done more damage then help until the teen spoke up “Ok...ok your right, Lets go see my Dad, Melissa and Deaton and then we will end this once and for all”.

“First you have to get changed though, I will wait for you downstairs with some food and then we will head out, you going to be ok??”.

“I’ll be fine, you’ll hear me anyway if I pass out or something... lets just go whilst I have the energy” Stiles said as he climbed off the bed and went to his draws to get some clothes out.

Derek climbed off the bed and walked up to Stiles and wrapping his arms around him and pressed his lips to his neck “have faith, we will get through this” and he kissed him and left the room, heading straight to the kitchen hearing Stiles mad heartbeat the whole time.

 

\-----

 

Scott, Lydia, Chris and Peter were there at the hospital when Stiles arrived “Great your just in time, they are letting us see them now, you ready??” Scott asked as soon as Stiles stopped in front of him.

With a nod of his head he led the way slowly into the room where three occupants laid in their beds.

“Hey Kid...” the Sheriff said as he held his arms out.

Stiles ran straight into them and curled up beside his dad on the bed leaving Derek to sit in the chair to catch Stiles if he fell. Scott and Lydia were at Melissa’s bedside and Chris and Peter were at Alan’s.

“I’m sorry Dad, I am so sorry” Stiles said as he buried his face into his fathers chest.

“There is nothing to apologise for Son, nothing is your fault, I am just glad your ok, has he slept??”.

“Daaaaad”

“Slept and ate but he isn’t well enough for school so Parish has taken care of that, we need to focus on finding the Nogitsune” Derek replied and no one said a word.

“Do we have any leads??” Melissa asked.

“None so far but we need to keep an eye on the school in case it’s original plans are still in play” Chris said as he pulled out his phone “I’ll get some hunters on patrol, only the ones I trust though so the kids will be fine”.

“Ok good, Mom I’m staying off school till everything is over, we need to head back to Stiles’ and see if he can pick anything up”. 

“Then you boys best get a move on I want you all in school by next week, we should be out of here by tomorrow so just keep us updated ok” Melissa replied.

“Ok Mom... Is he asleep??” Scott asked as he spotted Stiles’ face hidden in his Dads chest.

“Fast asleep... I thought you said he had been sleeping??” John asked as he turned to look at Derek.

“He has been but every time he does he is woken up by nightmares”.

“It looks like he will be doing a lot of sleeping as long as he is separate from the Nogitsune, but we need to go, Derek can you carry him? Parish has made sure this part of the hospital is clear” Chris said.

“I’ve got him, lets go” Derek replied as he scooped Stiles up into his arms, the teen so deep in sleep he never stirred at all.

“Take care of him, I will see you all tomorrow”.

“We will John and you guys make sure you rest ok” Scott said as he hugged his Mom goodbye.

“Scott, make sure you keep a close eye on Stiles, he may act like he is coping but deep down it could be eating him alive, make sure he knows he has something to fight for” Deaton said finally speaking up.

“I won’t let him forget” Scott replied as they all started walking out the door “Rest up Alan we shall see you soon” and then they were gone.

 

\----

 

Half an hour later Chris pulled up to the Stillinski household with Peter beside him and Derek and Stiles in the back, Scott had pulled up beside them with Lydia on the back seat of his bike.

“Is he awake??” Peter asked looking back.

“Mmmm awake” Stiles murmured, struggling to sit up and rub his eyes at the same time.

“Lets go inside then” Chris said as he got out of the car and Peter joined him leaving Derek to help Stiles out.

Stiles would have fallen out of the car if it wasn’t for Derek and Scott “woah easy buddy you ok there??”.

“I’m… Ok…Scott” Stiles said breathlessly.

“Can you give us a minute Scott, Lydia??”.

“Sure Derek we will be inside” Lydia said as she pushed Scott towards the house.

“What’s wrong… Derek??”.

“Nothing” he replied as he tilted Stiles face up towards his and met his lips with a soft kiss “I just wanted to feel those lips again before we are swarmed for hours by everyone, now come on lets go”.

Derek pulled Stiles into the house by the hand where they met everyone else in the kitchen, no one looked surprised at all to see the pair holding hands and they all just carried on talking like nothing happened.

“I best check up stairs and see if I can spot anything” Stiles said as he turned to leave without looking back, not knowing that they all followed him up minutes later.

Scott was first through the door to Stiles’ room where he found the said teen muttering to himself, hands full of paper and a pen lid in his mouth as he wrote on his clear board.

“Stiles?? Is everything ok??” Scott asked hesitantly, not wanting to distract his friend who finally had the energy to move around his room freely without needing support.

“It can’t be… Why would he want to go there…”

“Stiles??” Derek asked stepping forward and putting his hand on the teens shoulder to turn him towards everyone.

“Your house…he is going to be at your old house in the woods and I have to go…or wise he will hurt more people”.

“Can we risk it, the runt can barely stand up without support other than now” Peter said.

“We have no choice…the Nogitsune is unpredictable as he is and we can’t risk it can we?”.

“He is right, we have to go but all of us are coming too, Lydia get on the phone to the others and tell them to meet us at the hale house, Peter go with Chris and get whatever you think we will need, Derek get Stiles there and Ill inform the Sheriff and meet you there” Scott ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Peter added before he left the room “lets go we have a Nogitsune to fry!!”.


	9. That Place Again

As Derek pulled up to his old house he noticed Liam, Mason and Malia waiting, turning to Stiles he noticed the teen looked more exhausted than he had in days.

“How you holding up?”.

“If I am honest I feel pretty lousy but I’ll be ok, we need to capture that demon as fast as we can”.

“Yeah but how do we do that?? There has to be a way, we could always ask Theo”.

Stiles turned to look at Derek with a confused expression “how would we even manage that??”.

“I’d force it out of him of course” he said with a smirk.

“Ha I would love to see that, the others are pulling up now, lets go” Stiles said as he climbed out of the car and waited by the door to catch his breath.

Derek climbed out of his side and was about to go round to Stiles when he noticed Liam by the teens side offering his help which he took gratefully.

Scott had managed to gather everyone around in a circle “Ok we don’t know anything yet, if the Nogitsune is in there or not but it is worth a look, everyone watch your footing as that place has so many holes I am surprised it’s still standing, no offence Derek, and watch out for Stiles ok”.

No one said a word as they headed up and into the house, Chris and Scott were in front leading the way but they soon stopped short in the first room of the house when they spotted the Nogitsune standing there looking all smug with Theo and his pack surrounding them.

“About time you all showed up, took you long enough Stiles, what are you doing, too busy dying??”.

“You should know, you did this to me” Stiles replied noticing everyone surrounding him in a tight circle.

“Don’t be like that Stiles, if you just come with us then you can see how great it is to be in my pack and on the flip side you won’t be dying no more” Theo said as he stepped forward.

“Don’t think you will get your way this time Theo, we are here to stop you” Scott growled as his claws and fangs appeared.

“Scott you are useless as an alpha let me show you how it’s done” came Theo’s reply as his fangs and claws appeared too.

“Don’t be rash you idiot, I’ll handle all these, you guys just get Stiles like we planned” the Nogitsune said as he pulled on Theo’s arm to stop the teen from advancing.

Before anyone could even react the Nogitsune had managed to weave his way through the crowd and stopped short in front of Stiles “time to come home kid” he said reaching out but before he made contact Peter had grabbed it’s hand and twisted it, hearing the bone break.

The Nogitsune roared and leaped onto Peter and began throwing punches, Kira had pulled Stiles back out of the way but she was soon surrounded by Theo and his pack and soon the whole room was involved in a battle that would go out of control.

Stiles had always been in bad situations but this one seemed to be the worst, his friends were all around him getting hurt because of him and he couldn’t do a thing to help them.

He tried to move but Kira, Liam, Lydia, Mason and even Braeden had him surrounded, each taking their own hits to protect him. 

Each time he turned around to make sure everyone was ok left him dizzy and he knew that if he kept it up his legs would give way and that would make it harder for the others to protect him.

Then something happened, a sudden coldness drifted over his skin causing him to shiver and fold in on himself, he didn’t even know he hit the floor until Mason tried to lift him up but that’s when it hit him, such an intense pain exploded in his head accompanied by a screeching noise so loud he couldn’t hear or even have the energy to open his eyes to see anymore.

Stiles didn’t know that he had passed out until he came too, he looked up and noticed that Theo and Tracey were dragging his body through the woods and he had no energy to even struggle out of their hold even though he knew it would have been useless anyways with their abnormal strength.

From behind them they heard a howl which was joined by a few more howls “Crap they are awake and heading this way and we can’t carry the brat fast enough to ditch them” Tracey moaned as she tugged harder on his arms.

“Just drop him and stall them will you, make yourself useful for a change” the Nogitsune ordered.

They dropped him onto the ground and didn’t even look his way for a second before they transformed and ran towards the sounds of howling, before Stiles could even move the Nogitsune entered his line of sight with that evil smile plastered across it’s face.

“Oh what a mess you are making my dear Stiles, you let all your friends get hurt when you could have prevented that and come on your own, ha you really do surprise me, maybe you love causing pain and chaos after all”.

“Go to…hell, I don’t like…it at all”.

“Ha look at how weak you are, you can’t do anything without me can you, why don’t you just save us the hassle and just come home to me, you will become so much stronger and you won’t need to rely on some puny werewolves for protection”.

“No… I won’t do it… Just leave me alone, I will never…let you in again!!” Stiles shouted.

He was scared and he was shaking, not from fear of what the Nogitsune will do to him but what he would do to his friends and family, he didn’t want to risk their lives, haven’t they all given enough already.

Stiles was focused on the sound of fighting that he didn’t notice the Nogitsune swoop down and sit on top of him “Now now don’t forget about us, you like this position hmmm maybe we could do this to Derek aye, wouldn’t you like that”.

“You touch him…and I’ll kill…you” Stiles growled.

The Nogitsune was angered by the threat and he punched Stiles across the face and then in his stomach and then he pressed a fist down to his shoulder to prevent the teen from rolling in on himself.

“You think you have the right to threaten us!! You can’t even stand straight let alone brush your teeth, your pathetic and weak and I am just going to force you to join us” he said as he grabbed a hold of Stiles wrist and twisted it making him scream. 

Stiles knew that screaming and crying was just what the Nogitsune wanted but he couldn’t help it, everything seemed to hurt so much more than it normally does, he was being punched in so many places, he couldn't feel his wrist and to top it off he felt an intense pain across his stomach.

As he struggled to look down he noticed the Nogitsune had brandished a knife and was slowly dragging it across his stomach all the while smiling like a madman. He couldn’t help but feel such relief when he felt someone had pushed the demon off of him allowing him to breathe once again. 

He looked to his side and noticed Derek was crouched down beside him looking ready to pounce any second, he followed to where the wolf was looking and noticed the Nogitsune standing up and brushing himself off. 

Stiles finally noticed that the wounds that he received were also showing up on the Nogitsune whom also seemed shocked at this revelation. No one expected the sudden echo of a gun to pierce through the sky and a combined scream of pain from the Nogitsune and Stiles.

“Stop” Derek roared to the others running up “You wound one and you wound the other” he shouted before he turned to cradle Stiles in his arms “It’s ok kiddo, I’m here and I’ll get you patched up”.

Scott had raced past them both with Peter and Liam on his tail as they manhandled the Nogitsune and dragged him back towards the house, Peter had approached Derek and looked directly at Stiles who was hardly conscious “I’m sorry kid, I didn’t know” he apologised.

“It’s…ok….Chr…” Stiles managed to say before passing out in Derek’s arms.

“Chris can you take them straight to the vets, Melissa is on her way there and she will patch Stiles up” Lydia said as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

“Sure thing, I’ll get the car running” the hunter said before running off.

“Thanks Lydia, tell Scott to use my loft to hold the bastard there but make sure no one hurts him”.

“Ok Derek, you best go, Malia will help you to the car” Lydia said before running off back to the house.

Derek and Malia both ran to the car, she opened the car door for them and helped arrange Stiles in the back seat until Derek climbed in, pulling the teen to him and wrapping his arms around him securely. Malia slammed the door shut and hit the car to signal to Chris to drive and then she headed back into the house to assist the others with the Nogitsune.

 

\-----

 

Scott and the remainder of his pack where gathered in the burnt and dark room of the Hale house, all surrounding an injured and psychotic Nogitsune, all wishing they could just kill it but knowing it would kill their friend too.

“Derek said we could use his loft to keep a hold of this thing” Lydia said looking down in disgust at the demon wearing one of her best friends face.

“It would be a lot better than this place, plus I can get some clean clothes while I am home” Peter said sarcasm flowing freely.

“Ok then, we best get a move on then, Liam and Mason you two go ahead to Deaton’s, I want your head wounds checked before you join us, Braeden and Malia I want you to go and fill the Sheriff in on everything and the meet us at the loft, the rest of us lets get this piece of trash there already” Scott demanded knowing no one would refuse him.

 

\------

 

As soon as Chris pulled up at the Vet’s Deaton had pulled the back door open and was helping Derek lift Stiles out of the car and into the clinic. As soon as they set foot through the doors Melissa was there demanding the wolf to place Stiles on the examination table as she pulled gloves on.

It felt like Days had passed since they had arrived at the clinic but it had only been less than an hour, Melissa and Alan had cleaned and stitched all of Stiles cuts and the bullet wound, wrapped up his ribs securely and put a cast on his wrist while Derek and Chris had held him down first through a little nightmare and then a panic attack.

Melissa was currently washing her hands when Liam and Mason came walking through the door “everything ok boys??” She asked worriedly.

“Scott sent us here to get our head wounds checked out before we headed to Derek’s loft” Mason said casting a nervous look inside the surgery.

“Ok then lets get you both checked out, but be quiet when you head in there, go straight to the chairs”.

“Is…is he ok?? I mean Stiles” Liam asked quietly.

“He is fine, just resting at the moment, he is still quite weak from the recent ordeal but he will be ok now come on you two” Melissa said as she guided the pair into the surgery.

Liam walked in first and noticed Chris leaning against a cabinet next to Deaton who was putting medication away and Derek who was sitting against the examination table stroking Stiles’ hair slowly.

Derek looked up as the three entered “What’s wrong” he asked.

“They have head wounds that need checking, it shouldn’t be too long to check them out” Melissa answered as she grabbed her med bag and began to check the boys over and clean their wounds.

Stiles began to stir and whimper when he moved causing his wounds to flare up “shhh, keep still or you’ll hurt yourself more” Derek whispered.

“Der…” Stiles murmured.

“Yeah it’s me, your safe, we are at Deaton’s clinic and don’t move too much idiot”.

Stiles didn’t realise he was shifting about until Derek pointed it out and he stilled “I everyone…ok?”.

“Just a few bumps and bruises but yeah we are all ok, how are you feeling?”

“Lousy…he…he got into my head…we are…erm…connected…I get hurt…he gets…hurt…I think…I think I know…how to defeat…him” Stiles said breathlessly, gaining everyone’s full attention.

“What do you mean you think you know how to defeat him??” Chris asked, walking towards Stiles as he noticed the kid was looking around to where the voice had come from and visibly relax when he saw him.

“We aren’t going to like this are we??” Melissa asked as she and the others all stepped forward so Stiles could see them all.

“Well apparently…if the host dies…then the demon has…no choice but to….go to the next….host…so if I die…you guys can…catch it…and then fully…exorcise…it”.

“Hell no, we aren’t killing you” Derek growled.

“Then bring…me back” Stiles said looking to Deaton as he said that.

“I might have something that will work actually, it will slow his heart down making the Nogitsune believe he is dead and then I’ll give him the antidote as soon as we have captured the demon” the vet replied.

“Will that work?? I mean they aren’t in the same body so will it really work?” Mason asked.

“Even if they aren’t in the same body they still share a connection, I don’t think the Nogitsune realised that until not long ago, he wouldn’t have been in such a rush to injure Stiles then so the rule still applies, if the host dies then the demon has no choice but to move on” Deaton replied.

“I still don’t like this idea” Liam said.

“We have no….choice but to….try this” Stiles said weakly before passing out.

“He is right, I hate the plan but if it fixes everything it is worth it, someone has to tell John and Scott” Derek said as unconsciously resumed stroking Stiles hair.

“I’ll call John” Chris said as he excused himself.

“I might as well call Scott” Deaton said as he left the room too.

“Ok you pair your both fine, Mason take it easy since you don’t heal like they do, but other than that you guys can head over to the loft now, just give me a minute and I’ll head over with you if you go and start the car up” Melissa suggested.

As the pair nodded and left Melissa turned to Derek “If you hurt him I will kill you, whether you’re a wolf or not, he is like a son to me and I will not stand by if he gets let down again”.

Derek was taken back by her words but he knew he couldn’t fool this woman “I won’t hurt him, I need him and he needs me, I can’t explain it but I can’t imagine being with anyone else, if he dies then I know I won’t be able to live on”.

“I know, I can tell and I know he has feelings for you too, he has never been so clingy in all is life even after his mom died but since all this started up again he has only looked to you and I am glad you return the feelings”.

“I do, I won’t let him down I swear to you I won’t”.

“I think you need to tell him that, I will see you at the loft then, I can’t believe we are going to risk his life even more than it already is at risk but if it saves him then I am all up for it” Melissa said as she grabbed her bag and left the surgery.

Derek sat there for a few minutes just stroking Stiles’ hair when Alan came walking in followed by Chris “John and Scott are both aware of the plan, neither of them liked it but we convinced them both, we just have to get Stiles over there and I am afraid if we don’t do it now he might not last another night” Deaton expressed worriedly.

“Kid has gone through so much, lets hope tonight ends it” Chris said as he grabbed a blanket.

“This better end tonight or wise we are at the end of the line this time” Derek said pulling Stiles into his arms gently as Chris wrapped another blanket over the teen.

“Please god give us some luck tonight and let us finally kill this demon” Deaton said as he led the way out back to the car.

They all knew it was all up to Stiles now to defeat the demon, will he be strong enough to come out on top and finally be rid of the Nogitsune.


	10. The Final Battle

Stiles didn’t remember the journey in the car, he never knew that they even left the vet clinic until he opened his eyes a fraction and saw the familiar huge doors to Derek’s loft.

“Wake up Stiles” Deaton said as he patted him on the cheek.

“Why…are we at….the loft?” He struggled to say.

“The Nogitsune is being held here, we are going to finish this once and for all, are you ready?” Chris asked as me loaded a clip into his gun.

Stiles suddenly felt more awake knowing that this was the last fight with the Nogitsune, whether he wins or loses he most likely won’t be coming back from it “Derek, I can…walk…I’ll be fine”.

Derek gently lowered Stiles down so he could stand, only slightly losing his balance when his feet touched the ground but Deaton steadied him “remember what you have to fight for, don’t give up ok?”.

“I won’t, I promise” Stiles answered as he looked briefly at Derek before walking slowly to the doors as Chris opened them.

As soon as the doors opened Stiles noticed that everyone was there even his Dad, all of them surrounding a figure slumped against the pillar, they all looked up when the four entered slowly before resuming to guard the demon.

Scott and the Sheriff walked over towards the small group “I am glad to see you up and about son” John said as he hugged Stiles before letting go and allowing Scott to hug him too “Glad to see you awake bro” he said before stepping back, only leaving a hand on his shoulder to ground him.

“Does everyone…know about the…plan??” Stiles asked.

“Everyone knows the plan, it took a while to convince them all and they hesitantly agreed” Scott replied.

“Are you sure about this son?? You aren’t looking too good”.

“Dad I’ll be fine, it’s now or never right, so lets get this over and done with” Stiles said as walked to where the others were standing.

Stiles attempted to smile at his friends as he passed them but it soon turned into a grimace when he stood in front of the demon wearing his face.

The Nogitsune looked up into Stiles eyes and a dark smile crept across it’s face “Oh Stiles you just can’t stay away from me can you, it’s like we were meant to be”.

“I doubt that…I want you to leave and never return…forget this place…forget about me”.

The look of shock crossed it’s face before it burst into a fit of laughter “Oh you are so naïve little Stiles, I am going to kill all the people you love right I front of you and swallow you whole so you will suffer for eternity”.

“I thought you would say that, so how about this, I have an idea on how to kill you…permanently…do you want to play my game and see if you can beat me??” Stiles questioned him.

No one expected the Nogitsune to break free from it’s confines and leap onto Stiles but before it could hurt him Malia and Derek had dragged it off of him and threw it across the room.

Lydia and the Sheriff knelt down to help Stiles up who was trying to catch his breath after it was knocked out of him so suddenly “are you ok??” Lydia asked in concern.

“I am…good…just don’t lose…sight of him” Stiles said addressing everyone.

The Nogitsune stumbled to a standing position and dusted himself off before glaring at everyone, it was angry that they kept getting in his way, all he wanted was Stiles so they could live forever but to do that he knew he had to kill everyone else.

Scott stepped up with his back to Stiles he addressed everyone “let’s take him out” before he raced ahead with his claws and fangs out.

One after the other they were all being thrown about, the Nogitsune was actually holding his own even though it was injured, Derek and Peter had attacked it at the same time but they still got thrown aside.

The Nogitsune was strong but it was also sly, it used dirty tricks and manoeuvres to out smart everyone and each time it won against someone it got a step closer to Stiles, the others were already tired and beaten down but they wouldn’t stop advancing.

Stiles didn’t like the fact that everyone was getting hurt because of him but they all decided to try and tire the demon fox out as much as possible to give Stiles a better fighting chance but at this rate they would have to act soon.

“Stiles I wish you would stop avoiding the inevitable and just join us, it would save all their lives”.

“Your lying, I know you plan on killing everyone whether I join you or not”.

“Ha that is why I like you kid, your smart and your full of surprises, your mind is like a puzzle that is waiting to be solved but no one is smart enough to figure you out, well except for a certain sour wolf, am I right?”.

“Shut up” Stiles growled slowly backing away, he was flanked by his Dad, Lydia and Mason who were all human and had no chance at all against the demon and they all knew it.

“Save yourself the trouble, save your friends, save…” Derek leapt up and slashed across the Nogitsune’s chest surprised that he actually got a hit on the demon before it grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it pulling the wolf against him, using him like a shield “save little sour wolf here and come to me”.

Stiles was shocked how things were turning out, it wasn’t supposed to end up with Derek being captured or anyone at all, he unconsciously took a step forward before a hand grabbed his arm pulling him backwards, looking back he noticed it was Deaton.

“I’m sorry Stiles” he said before plunging a needle right into his heart.

All Stiles could feel was pain, he felt his heart give a few beats around the needle before coming to a stop as the syringe was pulled out, darkness crept in from every corner before his legs gave way and he fell into the black.

As Stiles fell Derek felt like his heart would crumble to dust, he wished he was the one who caught the teen and not John, he felt the Nogitsune’s hold go slack and he slid away fast turning to watch it trying to catch it’s breath.

Everyone watched as the Nogitsune stumbled backwards trying to gain balance and it’s breath “you would…kill him…to kill me….you really…are…all heartless” it said before cracks started appearing along it’s skin and he fell down and crashed into dust from which the fly flew out.

Before anyone moved, a hand had snatched the fly up and threw it into the wooden container it was in before, Scott followed the hand up to a familiar body standing there…Isaac and behind him Theo and Tracey were on their hands and knees with Braeden and Hayden holding them down.

“Isaac, your back??” Scott asked as he was helped to stand up.

“Sorry I was gone for a while but looks like I came back just in time, I won’t let this thing out of my sight, but what about Stiles??”.

 

Scott turned around and noticed Derek was cradling Stiles in his arms, John was holding the teens hands, Melissa was at his feet grasping his ankles and Deaton was withdrawing a needle from his chest.

“How ling will it take Alan??” He asked as he walked up to them with Isaac in tow.

“I’m not so sure, it is up to Stiles now but he is considerably weak and I’m not sure we can do anything to help him either” he said, looking back and nodding at Isaac.

“Come on kid, I can’t lose you too, who is going to keep me on my toes and make sure I eat right” John begged, moving up to stroke his son’s cheek.

Peter walked over to Scott and whispered in his ear “I don’t want to ruin this moment of anticipation but we need to exorcise that demon, we can do it while you stay with him”.

Scott looked to Peter with tears in his eyes and nodded his head, knowing he wasn’t capable of words at that current moment.

Peter nodded back and walked away with Isaac and the others to the corner of the loft where they had hidden exorcism equipment in preparation leaving Derek, John, Melissa, Alan, Kira and Scott with the non responsive Stiles.

“Please everyone step back, I am going to try and shock him” Kira said quietly and to her surprise they all backed up, even Derek, all of them willing to grasp at anything to just see Stiles open those eyes of his again.

Kira knew she had to control how much power she was putting into her friends body, nerves shook her and she could feel the sweat gathering across her brow but she knew she had no time to hesitant, this was Stiles laying here and she will bring him back.

Placing her hands across his chest she concentrated on gathering her power into one spot above his heart and released it, she felt his body jolt up and then slump back, no other movement came from the teen.

Deaton crawled across as soon as Stiles body slumped back down and pressed his fingers against the pulse point on the teen’s neck feeling nothing “do it again” he ordered.

Kira attempted shocking Stiles a few more times and still his body slumped down and no heart beat followed, all the while they could faintly hear the others complete the exorcism and hesitantly walk over, but still keeping their distance.

After the eighth time Kira slumped forward breathing heavily, she looked up at Deaton and he shook his head no again “I got to…try again…I can’t…he can’t” she gasped, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Scott shaking his head, tears down his face before he pulled her into his arms.

“This can’t be…not my boy…no” John cried out as Melissa crawled over and hugged him.

Everyone in the room was either slumped down crying or hiding their faces in guilt because they couldn’t save him.

Derek didn’t want to believe that Stiles was gone, he pulled the teen back into his arms and he began slowly rocking backwards and forwards feeling the coldness coming from his body.

“I’m sorry” Deaton whispered before he leant over and brushed the teen’s hair out of his face, stopping short when he felt something slightly soft brush across his palm, he instantly moved his fingers to his neck and felt a faint pulse.

“He is alive, there’s a pulse” Deaton exclaimed excitedly, making everyone step forward to see Stiles face slightly scrunch up and move slightly before it went still again.

“Let’s get him to the clinic now” Scott demanded and instantly the room was buzzing with activity.

 

\------

 

Stiles opened his eyes to a bright white light, is this heaven he thought? No he doesn’t believe in such a thing how stupid, suddenly the light started to dim to reveal huge windows to the right of him, sunlight peeking through.

He turned his head around and noticed Scott was sitting on the bed beside him and Derek was standing by a pillar, both staring at him and smiling.

“I take it I’m alive” he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Scott picked up a cup and helped Stiles drink from it before replying “you most definitely are, you scared us all for a while bro, I thought…I thought you wouldn’t wake up”.

“Sorry for scaring you, how long have I been out and why are we at the loft of all places??”

“You have been out for a few days, we couldn’t take you to a hospital because of some of your wounds like that bullet hole would have been hard to explain and besides Deaton took good care of you and well you’re here because a certain sour wolf demanded it”.

Stiles smiled when Derek coughed on purpose making Scott stutter “well I guess you should rest up then and I’ll be back tomorrow with everyone else, they have all been eager to see you, I’m glad your ok though bro, see you soon” he said as he ruffled his hair before walking out of loft, stopping short by Derek he whispered something that Stiles couldn’t quite catch, it sounded like he said ‘be gentle with him’ but he couldn’t be sure.

As soon as Scott left Derek turned back to him and stared, Stiles suddenly felt nervous al of a sudden, not sure what to say or where to look but luckily Derek walked over and took the spot Scott was in when we woke up breaking the silence.

“I’m glad your awake, I didn’t know if I could take it if you never came back to us, to me” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry to worry you, but thank you, I am glad I woke up to you and well erm Scott”.

“That brat is insistent, he wouldn’t leave until you woke up but I am glad he is gone and I am glad to tell you that you don’t need to worry about the Nogitsune anymore, it has been fully destroyed”.

Stiles literally slumped back into the pillows, he felt such relief, like a weight on his chest had been removed after hearing that “I…I’m sor..”.

Before he could finish Derek had leant over and placed a hand on his cheek making him look directly at him “don’t you dare start apologising for anything, nothing was your fault, all of this was just bad luck on your behalf, look on the bright side, your alive”.

Stiles was shocked at how demanding Derek’s tone was, he felt responsible but hopefully with this wolf’s help he could recover from it all.

“Ok…your right, it’s hard but I am alive after everything and I am glad I have you by my side…you are by my side right? He asked hesitantly.

“Of course I am” Derek answered before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips “always”.


	11. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is optional, practically it's full of smut and for those who aren't overly keen on that don't feel pressured to read it but all you who are dirty minded like me read on!!
> 
> Thank you for all your support with this fic, please leave comments or kudos, reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed it :D

“Of course I am” Derek answered before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips “always”. 

Stiles felt Derek slowly pull away so he grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him back for another kiss, it wasn’t just their normal brush of lips like they were used to because Stiles felt brave as he licked along the bottom of Derek’s lips causing the wolf to open his mouth slightly.

Before Stiles could even start to take advantage Derek plunged his tongue into the teen’s mouth making him gasp at the sensation. The sour wolf started to move his tongue all around the teen’s mouth tasting every last bit of him, Stiles tried to copy but he couldn’t keep up it felt so good but it left him so breathless he had to pull back.

“Sorry, I forgot that you aren’t fully healed”.

“It’s ok, I feel fine, just a little tired” he said around a yawn.

“Let’s not get you so worked up shall we” Derek said with a smirk on his face just before he plunged his tongue back into the teen’s mouth attacking his tongue with his own as he cupped a hand behind his head and lowered him down onto the pillow.

Before Stiles lost too much breath Derek withdrew his tongue but instead he began kissing him along his jaw and biting his neck down to his collar bone where he licked and sucked from one side to the other making the teen’s back arch of the bed.

Stiles wondered how something so little could feel so good, wow Derek was definitely good with his mouth he thought. He froze when he felt the hem of his t-shirt being pulled up slowly, the coldness attacking his stomach ever so slightly.

Derek sensed the teen’s sudden jolt and looked into his eyes “If you want me to stop then I will, I can wait until your ready, I am fine with either way”.

“No….no please, I was just taken by surprise, if I don’t do this now I will probably never be able to do it…please Derek don’t stop” he begged.

“Ok…but if it get’s too much I want you be honest with me ok??” After the teen bobbed his head up and down Derek leant down and began to place soft kisses along his stomach, he sat up and pulled the t-shirt off of him in one quick motion before resuming his kisses that were slowly trailing up to the chest.

Stiles didn’t know if he should be doing anything (after all this was his first time and he was playing the role of a woman but when it feels so good he can’t really complain now can he) lifting his hands up he placed them on the small of Derek’s back but they felt too stretched out so he trailed them upwards and they ended up clutching the wolf’s hair.

Derek was surprised when he felt Stiles hands on his back but he enjoyed it more when they landed in his hair, tugging on it every time he found a sensitive spot, he knew the kid was a virgin so he didn’t want to rush anything even though he wanted to just rip his clothes off and bury himself deep inside him.

When Derek came upon a nipple he licked around it before biting down on it and then sucking and kissing it better, repeating the same motions to the next one, it turned him more when Stiles cried out in pleasure and begging him not to stop.

Stiles couldn’t contain the whimpers when his nipples were bitten and he certainly couldn’t contain the cries when the sucking started, he was embarrassed at the sounds he was making so he tried to keep quiet but Derek would bite and suck harder until he moaned aloud again.

“So…so goo...good” he tried to say before another cry left his lips.

Derek smirked at that, enjoying the noises he was receiving “oh you like this huh? Your nipples are so hard Stiles they are begging me to bite them but I know you like that so lets see if you like this” he said as he wove his hand under the hem of his pyjama trousers and cupped his balls.

Stiles cried out louder “oh god…you are an…animal” he mustered out before biting down on his fist as Derek began to fondle his balls.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you scream Stiles, I want you to beg and cry, howl my name in pleasure” Derek said as he pulled the fist out of the teen’s mouth and placed it back on his head where Stiles pulled at it again when the wolf took his penis into his hand.

“Look how excited you are Stiles, do I turn you on that much??” Derek asked using his other hand to pull the pyjamas off and throw them elsewhere and returning that hand to play with his balls too.

Stiles couldn’t help but look down and he felt the heat in his face when he saw Derek’s hands caressing his private parts that no one else ever saw let alone touch, he let his head fall back onto the pillow and he looked away to embarrassed to look the wolf in his eyes.

“Don’t go shy on me now Stiles” he said as he licked along both nipples, trailing his tongue down his stomach and kissing the tip of his penis before putting it fully into his mouth.

Stiles wanted to arch up of the bed in pleasure but Derek had his hand on thigh keeping him still, oh it felt so good, he could feel the wolf’s tongue circling his erection and the lips moving slowly from the tip down and back up again. 

“Oh…my….god…Im…close…Der…” He managed to gasp out.

Derek pulled away with a pop! “Not yet Stiles, I have more to show you” he said as he pulled Stiles legs apart so he felt so vulnerable and open “This might hurt a little and be uncomfortable at first but I promise it will feel great soon, ok??”.

Stiles knew that Derek would wait for consent before carrying on so with a nod of his head the wolf continued, he rubbed his palms along the bottom part of his thighs, trailing them to his backside where he gave a little squeeze and then they stopped short of his hole.

He knows how guys had sex thanks to Danny giving him a little education when he was curious to know if he was gay and he walked away scarred not wanting to ever experience that but being here with Derek changed how he felt, he knew what was about to happen next and he was nervous but excited at the same time.

Derek slowly circled the teen’s hole with his finger a few times before slowly pressing it in, he felt the kid tense up ever so slightly but began to relax when his finger was still inside him, slowly he pulled it out and pushed it back in until he could do it with no problem and then he added a second finger.

Stiles felt the stretch of his hole when Derek added a second finger and whimpered at the sting but as soon as they picked up the rhythm again he couldn’t help but want more and after a minute a third finger was inside him, stretching him apart making him cry out in pleasure.

Derek suddenly withdrew all three fingers and sat back on his eyes, he looked Stiles in the eye and winked at him before pulling his t-shirt over his head and the he started to undo his belt.

As soon as Derek was fully naked and back on top of him he could feel his erection pressing up against him, oh how he wanted it so badly, he almost cried in joy when he felt the wolf’s penis rest against his hole.

“If you want I can stop now?? It’s all up to you” Derek asked.

“Don’t stop…please” Stiles begged.

“That’s it baby, beg for me” Derek purred as he leant over and nibbled on his earlobe as he slowly pushed his erection past his tight ring, it hurt more than he thought it would and he bit down onto his lip to stop from crying out and that’s when he felt Derek still, allowing him to adjust to his length.

As soon as Stiles felt himself relax he felt Derek push a bit further in until he was fully seated inside him “Oh god…so...big” he gasped out.

“Hah, thank you” Derek said, slowly starting to pant.

Stiles felt like it had been a lifetime since Derek entered him when it had only been minutes, he felt fine now and he wanted something to happen but he knew he had to beg for it, damn these wolves.

“Derek…please…move” he begged as he looked the wolf in the eyes noticing a grin starting to spread along the usual sour looking face.

“Oh baby, I thought you’d never ask” he said before he slowly pulled out of him leaving only the tip inside and then slowly pushing back in to the hilt.

Stiles cried out every time Derek was fully inside him and soon those cries turned to screams as the wolf increased his pace, he tried matching that pace with the wolf but it didn’t take long for Derek to lose it and he went too fast for him to catch up.

“Oh god Stiles…I’m so close…I’m going to….cum” Derek managed to say around each thrust.

“Me…too” Stiles gasped out, he felt Derek tense up and cry out as he reached his orgasm, warm semen filled up inside him triggering him into his orgasm, spurting semen all over his stomach.

Derek continued to move inside him pushing his semen in further before pulling out and making Stiles whimper at the loss “sorry baby” he said as he collapsed down beside him before pulling him into his arms and tugging the blanket by their feet up and over them.

“That was…amazing” Stiles said around a yawn, he could feel exhaustion creep up on him fast and his eyelids felt so heavy, he didn’t want to sleep yet, he had so much to talk to Derek about.

“Oh it was, go to sleep Stiles, I’ll be here when you wake up and then we can have a shower together ok” Derek said as he started to brush the teen’s hair out of his eyes.

“O…k…I love…you” he said before his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.

“I love you too Stiles” Derek replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep, happy that the one he cherished and loved was finally with him in his arms and he will protect him for as long as he lives.


End file.
